Senior Year
by woahhhh its erin
Summary: It's Senior Year for JT, Manny, Sean, Emma and all the rest! What kind of trouble will they get into this year? Bad summary, Read and Review! Ch. 4 up! Thanx for all great reviews! Yay 4 you!
1. Default Chapter

_Hey guys, it's me, Erin. Some of you may know me, I review alot of Degrassi stories. I'm writing a story for the Friends section of this site, but I wanted to start a Degrassi one. I hope this one doesn't suck , I don't think it does but you never know. I had a good experience with my Friends story, I hope I have the same with this one. This is a story about the kids who were in Grade 7 when the show started. They're in their senior year. This is just 4 kids' thoughts on the morning of the first day. So, try to enjoy this, and I hope you leave me a review! Flames are accepted, but not enjoyed by me very much._ :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

Going back to school. It always has that negative feeling, like the end of freedom or something. Kids cringe at the thought of walking through those double doors at the end of August. It's always nice seeing faces of friends you haven't seen for three months, but you always wish summer would go on forever. Well, unless you're a senior, that is........

* * *

17-year-old Emma Nelson groggily rolled over in bed at the sound of her alarm clock. "God, that thing is so annoying", she muttered as she thrust an arm out from under the covers and lazily slammed a fist on the snooze button. "Ah, 10 more minutes of sleep", Emma mumbled as she fell back into her slumber. Although she wasn't really sleeping, Emma loved just laying in bed. She was so tired and did not want to go back to school. Just the thought of it made her weary. Just as she was beginning to open her eyes, however, the very annoying alarm went off again. But this time, Emma was more ready for it. She sat up in her bed and stretched, then got up and walked over to her closet.

"Um, let's see......what should I wear for my first day as a senior?" she wondered aloud, browsing through the many articles of clothing neatly hung in her walk-in. As she said the last word, a smile crept upon her face. "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all......ah! Here we go!" Emma said, pulling out a light brown khaki skirt that hung low on the hips and came up to mid-thigh. "Awesome! This should be great!" She walked further in to look for a shirt, ending up with a blue Hollister baby tee. Smiling at her selections, she walked across the hall into the bathroom to change and do her hair.

"Morning, mom!" Emma said, walking up into the kitchen. "Good morning, Em. You're bright and chipper this morning." Spike greeted her daughter. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to go to school until I realized it's senior year!" Emma smiled at her mom and went over to get cereal, milk, a bowl and a spoon. She poured herself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and ate it. Emma loved Cinnamon Toast Crunch, it was so delicious. "So you're gonna drive to school this year, right?" Spike asked. Emma had just gotten her driver's license when school let out last year. "Yep, yes I am. And don't worry about my parking permit, I'll get that later this week." Emma replied, putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Just then 2 ½ year old Jack began moaning upstairs. "I'll be back sweetie, little brother awaits." Spike said hurriedly, running up the stairs.

Emma took that opportunity to finish getting herself ready. She walked downstairs and re-entered the bathroom, which was right across from her room. She brushed her teeth and checked herself one more time. Then she went back in her room to get her books and car keys. Snake and Spike had gotten her a new silver 2004 Nissan Altima a week after she got her license, and Emma considered herself lucky that her parents bought her car. They said they'd pay for insurance as well, so long as she didn't get any tickets. She smiled once more to herself, walking back upstairs to the entryway.

Spike was playing with Jack in the living room, so Emma walked in really quick to say goodbye. "Bye Mom, I'm off to the start of another fun year at Degrassi Community School." "And might I add your last. Aw, come here, my big senior of a daughter!" Spike pulled Emma into a hug, and she smiled again. This year was gonna be ok after all. "Bye Jack." Emma waved to her little brother, who lifted a chubby fist and waved back. Emma smiled again and walked out of the house to her car. As she got in and started the engine, backing out and heading to her boyfriend's house; she wondered what kind of a morning her best friend, as well as one of her fellow seniors, Manny Santos was having.

* * *

Manny Santos, also 17, arose to the sound of her mom pounding on her door. "Manuella, get up. Time for school!" Her mom said, like it was some big deal. Manny rolled over in her bed, facing the digital clock on her nightstand. "Just like mother, has to beat the alarm clock." She muttered, then sighed. Her alarm wouldn't go off for fifteen minutes yet. "Fifteen minutes of my precious sleeping time." Manny slowly got up and stumbled over to her vanity, which was right next to her bed. She looked in the mirror and gasped. She had gotten a perm a couple weeks ago to permanently straighten her long brown hair, and she still wasn't used to it. "Oh my gosh, my hair looks horrible!" She squealed, but then sighed. "Oh, well, it's not like there's gonna be anyone there that cares." She slumped her shoulders, and thought about Craig Manning, her on-again, off-again love interest. He had graduated from Degrassi a year ago, and had gone down to the states to go to the University of Illinois, majoring in music. She missed him, and had gotten one phone call from him all summer, which sucked. Emma said she should find a new guy this year, but she didn't want to. She wanted to go to U of I with Craig next year.

Manny ran a few strokes of her brush through her hair, then went over to her dresser to look for clothes. She decided on tight, flare hip-hugger jeans and a pink tank top with rhinestone lips in the middle of it. "Oh well, just because Craig's gone doesn't mean I can't still dress sexy." She said to herself, changing into everything by her dresser. She still wanted to be one of the hottest girls in school. "There, perfect. Oh my god I'm a senior!" Manny realized, hopping up and down with a big smile on her face. She went over to her vanity again, put on some eye makeup and stuffed some lip gloss in her pocket, then grabbed her backpack and went downstairs.

"Morning, mom. You know I really appreciated you beating my alarm clock again." Manny said, walking into the kitchen and getting things for breakfast. She sat down and poured herself some Cocoa Pebbles and started eating. "I just wanted you to get up Manuella. I don't want you to be late." Her mom replied. "Oh, so you have to wake me up at 6, when school starts at 8:30" Manny rolled her eyes and finished her cereal. She then went over to the sink and dumped all her dirty dishes in. "Manuella?" Her mom asked. "Yes, mother, what?" Manny rolled her eyes again. She was kinda sick of the way her mom always nagged her. "Are you gonna drive this year?" "Of course, why wouldn't I? I drove last year." Manny had gotten her driver's license during the middle of last year, so she drove second semester. "Oh, and don't worry about my parking permit. I'll get that Thursday or Friday." She continued. Manny ran upstairs to make sure she had everything. Once she was sure everything was in her backpack, she went downstairs again. "K, k, bye mom." Manny tried to get out the door, but her mom pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you after school, baby girl. Oh, my big senior Manuella, I can't believe it." Manny smiled again behind her mom's back. Maybe this year wasn't gonna be so bad after all, even with Craig gone. She'd just learn to deal, that's all.

When her mom released her from the hug and gave her a sort-of-sloppy kiss on the cheek, Manny hurried out to her car. She had a black 2001 Oldsmobile Intrigue. Sure, it wasn't as nice as Emma's car, but it got her around. And she bought it herself, with money she earned working at the Dot last year. Manny got in the car, and sat there in the driver's seat for a while fiddling with the radio. Once she found a good hip-hop jam on Toronto's KISS-FM, she closed the door and zoomed off to Degrassi Community School.

* * *

18-year-old Sean Cameron awoke to the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. He lazily sat up in bed, stretched, and wiped his eyes. "Man, I'm still so tired. Why can't school start tomorrow?" He asked no one in particular, getting up to get himself dressed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on some faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Then he walked back over to his bed and let himself free-fall on it. "So, senior year, huh?" Sean smiled to himself. He was going to be the first one in his family to graduate high school. He was so proud of himself. And it was pretty much all because of a certain blonde someone named Emma Nelson. He had had an ongoing thing for her since Grade 7. They had had an on and off relationship for 6 years, and currently it was on. The pair had gotten back together sometime after the shooting at DCS. One of his friends, Jimmy Brooks, a high school graduate and going to Marquette University in the states on a basketball scholarship, had been severely injured in the shooting. The other victim, the arch enemy of everyone at Degrassi, Rick Murray had killed himself in the shooting. And Sean almost had been a victim himself, having stepped in the way of a bullet meant for Emma. Him and Rick had wrestled with the gun and it had gone off at Rick. Sean and Emma had been an item ever since they got back together sophomore year, and were doing fantastic. He loved her so much, and would do anything for her. He even smiled very wide to himself as he thought about her.

Snapping himself out of daydreams about his girlfriend, Sean got out of bed and pulled on a jean jacket over his black shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "My hair looks awful." He said and picked up a comb, running it through his dark blonde hair a few times. "There, that'll have to do." He said and went downstairs to get breakfast. He walked downstairs to an empty house, Tracker was still gone and he was still emancipated. He pulled a bowl and spoon out of their cabinets and grabbed some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It was both him and Emma's favorite cereal. As he thought about her once more, he looked at the clock and gasped. Emma would be here in ten minutes to pick him up. "Oh my god, I've gotta eat and brush my teeth and get my books together yet!" He shouted, pouring cereal and eating quickly. Then he rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he ran back upstairs to his room and got his stuff together so he wouldn't keep his love waiting. As if on queue, he could hear a car horn sound as he was tying his shoes. Sean gathered all his stuff and exited the house, locking it up as he went. Then he ran over to her car.

"Oh my god, hey Em! We're seniors!" Sean exclaimed as he entered the passenger side of her car and shut the door. "Yeah, someone's a little excited!" Emma exclaimed back. Sean smiled slyly at her. "I know, I'm almost as excited as you are. Come here first though." Emma said, pulling Sean to her and entrancing him with a warm kiss. "Wow, that was amazing. Great way to start my day." Sean said, looking at his girlfriend with a big smile on his face. "Oh, but baby, what did you mean when you said you're almost as excited as me?" he wondered, still locked in her gaze. "Well, Sean, you've got to be just ecstatic. You're the first one in your family that's gonna have a senior year!" She told him, and he smiled again. "Yeah." He turned his head to look forward in wonder. "I am." Emma giggled a little and drove off to Degrassi.

* * *

17-year-old JT Yorke shot out of bed at the sound of his alarm. He was more than excited for the first day of school. It was a day he had been preparing himself for all summer. He was finally gonna do it; ask out the object of his affections for 3 years, Manny Santos. Deep down, he knew she'd probably reject him again, like the last time he tried. But he was trying to think positive. They were going to be top class this year, there'd be no more Sullys and Craigs for her to reject him with. He hopped out of bed and walked over to his closet. Settling on an orange tee and some faded jeans, he grabbed them out and pulled them on. Then he went over to his dresser and put on a couple puka necklaces. He grabbed a comb and brushed through his long, shaggy brown hair a couple times, then walked downstairs to greet the morning and have some cereal.

"Good morning, mom." JT brightly said as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Yorke was sitting at the table, sipping morning coffee and looking at a magazine. "Morning, James. You're sure in a good mood for the first day, what's up?" His mom turned to look at him. "Well, first of all, I am going to ask Manny out today." He said, smiling. He grabbed a toasted bagel and sat down at the table across from his mom. "Oh, Manuella Santos? The one you've been looking at since freshman year? Didn't you kinda go out with her sophomore year?" "Yeah, but she dumped me. Said I was too immature and plus, she was still hung up on this Craig guy." "Oh, I see. So you're gonna go for it again?" "Yeah." JT smiled thinking about Manny. "Well, James, I hope she says yes. You guys were cute together." Mrs. Yorke told her son, getting up. "Well, I'll just go in the living room and stop asking you questions about your love life." "Ok, mom. Thanks." JT sighed with relief when his mom walked away. He finished his bagel in silence and went upstairs to brush his teeth.

When he finished brushing his teeth, JT hopped up on the counter in the bathroom to think. He thought about senior year, and the excitement that comes with being top class. "Man, this is gonna be a great year." He said to himself with satisfaction. "And if I'm with Manny the whole year, that would make it even better." He sighed dreamily at the sound of her name. She was so sexy and he would do anything to have her. He only wished she felt that same way about him. He wondered if she even thought about him this morning. "No, she probably just thought about Craig. 'Oh, my big U of I stud. I miss you sooo much'" He mimicked, dropping himself on the ground. "We'll just see about that. Man, I want her." He walked back into his room and grabbed his books, and his car keys to his new 2004 Ford Taurus. He had gotten his license this summer too, like Emma.

"Mom?" He called, walking into the living room. Mrs. Yorke was still sitting in the living room, sipping the same coffee and looking at the same magazine. However, she put both things down and stood up to say goodbye to her son. "Bye James. Oh man, you big senior, I just cannot believe it!" Mrs. Yorke gave JT a hug. "I'll see you after school." JT said, pulling away from his mom. "Yeah, I might be at the office still when you get home, or I'll see ya." She replied. JT started to walk toward the front door, and his mom shouted after him, "Good luck with Manny." "I hope, but thanks for the support." JT said as he opened the front door and let himself out. He hopped in his car, turned on one of Toronto's rock stations, and backed out of his driveway. "Degrassi Community School and Manny Santos, here I come!" He exclaimed as he sped off toward school.

* * *

_  
So there it is. I hope at least some of you who read it liked it. Those who liked it, don't forget to please leave me a nice review! It would make me very happy. And I'm gonna keep reading and reviewing other stories too. So yeah, I guess I'll stop for now, but I'm into this story so if I get enough reviews, I'll give you guys a second chapter focusing on the kids' actual first day at school. Alrighty? Hey, and guess what? I got my driver's license this morning so I'm happy! Yay me!_

_As always, Erin _:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, it's me again. Gosh, 7 reviews on the first chapter, and all of them so positive! A huge thank you to all my 7 reviewers! You guys are great! Yeah, so here's the second chapter. I don't know if it's too fast moving, tell me if it is in your review _:)_ NEway, I kinda like this chapter. I wrote it and typed it up last night, my reviews were my inspiration _:)_ I didn't want to keep you guys hangin' too long. So I hope you at least kinda enjoy reading this._

* * *

Emma and Sean held hands, fingers entwined, as they walked through the double doors of Degrassi Community School. The halls were already bustling with students. "Sean, do you have your schedule?" Emma asked her boyfriend. "Yeah, it's right here Em." Sean grabbed a piece of paper out of his left pocket with his free hand and opened it up. "Yeah, here it is. You got yours?" Sean looked up from his schedule at Emma; who reached in her purse and pulled out a much more neatly folded slip of paper, unfolding it gracefully. "Here. Ok Sean, let's start comparing." She said, joining her schedule with his. "Yeah, we got Chemistry and English 12 together!" Emma exclaimed, looking at Sean's schedule. She was holding both of them now. All the sudden something caught her eye. "Sean, you're in second semester Environmental Studies with me?! I've never known you to be the least bit interested in my 'stupid environment crap' as you put it." Sean looked up into his girlfriend's eyes. "Well, Emma, if it's that big of a passion of yours, there's got to be something good about it." He smiled softly at her, and she lit up before him. _He wants to start caring about the environment_, she thought, _That's so cool of him_. Now she had someone to clean the ravine with her. Emma leaned over and kissed Sean on the cheek, and he blushed. She giggled, picking up his hand. She interlaced her fingers with his again, swinging their arms as they walked down the crowded hallway toward their first classes.

JT walked into Degrassi, and immediately scanned all of the hallway he could see for Manny. She was nowhere to be found. _Oh well, this is a big school. I'll run into her sooner or later._ JT smiled. He couldn't wait to see Manny's sweet face. He had fantasized about her all summer, and he sighed at the fact that his dreams just might become reality today. She might finally be his, all his. _No Craig to ruin it all for me this year,_ he thought with satisfaction. He reached into his front pocket and got out his schedule, opening it up to reveal his year. _Huh, pretty good classes._ He thought. Just then he saw Emma and Sean, walking hand in hand happily down the hallway. _See, that should be me and Manny,_ he thought, sighing again. The two lovebirds walked over to him.

"Hey JT!" Emma exclaimed, smiling at him. "Hey Emma. Hey Sean." JT greeted both of them. "So, you gonna go for it with Manny this year dude?" Sean asked. Him and JT had become good friends after he had gotten serious with Emma. "Yep, that's the plan." JT said, a smile creeping up on his face. "Hey!" Emma started, pointing her finger at a girl walking in back of him. "Speaking of your love interest, there she is!" JT followed Emma's finger and blushed. There she was. Manny. He was enchanted by the first glimpse of her he had gotten in nearly 4 months. "Wow, she's so beautiful." He sighed dreamily. "Well, why don't you go talk to her?" Sean suggested, turning to Emma who nodded her head. "Well...." JT trailed nervously "What would I say?" he asked. "Just go up to her and ask her about her summer, for a start. Save the asking out for after school or sometime when you two are alone." Sean nudged JT over to the object of his affections, and he walked hesitantly and unsteadily over to her.

"Um, hey Manny." JT said as he caught up with her. It was all he could do to keep from stuttering. "Hey JT, what's up?" Manny said cheerily, looking over at him and meeting his eyes. JT lit up inside. She had looked in his eyes. It was all he could do to keep from running his hand through her long brown hair. _God, she's so hot,_ He thought. "So, how was your summer?" He asked again, keeping up with her pace. "Oh, it was ok. Craig's down in Illinois at college now, as you probably know, and he only called me once this summer. But otherwise, yeah. Had fun, got together with friends a few times." She replied. JT filled with disappointment. He knew that somehow she would bring 'big U of I stud' Craig into the conversation, but he didn't want to hear about him. "That sucks, I'm sorry." JT replied, and Manny looked at him as if she didn't know what he was sorry for. So he quickly added, "About Craig." Manny nodded. _Nice save, JT._ He rolled his eyes.

"So, what classes you have this year?" JT asked, searching his brain for another question to keep the conversation going. "I have....." Manny thought for a second, then shrugged. "Here, just look at my schedule. And as long as you have it, you can maybe compare, see if we have any classes together. That would be cool if we did." She reached in her purse, dug around, and her hand emerged with the paper. She handed it to a stunned JT. He was shocked and surprised at what she had just said. _She gave me her schedule to compare and she also thinks it'd be cool if we have classes together! Wow, awesome!_ JT smiled to himself, sitting down on a nearby bench. Very surprisingly to him, Manny followed suit and sat down next to him. He suddenly felt himself getting hot. _She's sitting next to me! The one and only Manny Santos is sitting right next to me!_ JT felt like he was in heaven as well as he compared him and Manny's schedules. He found that they had 4 classes together: World History 2, Psychology, Advanced Media Immersions, and Chemistry. Then, as he looked at the two schedules more in depth, JT discovered another fact that made his heart soar: he and the desirable girl next to him had neighboring lockers. JT felt like he would faint any minute. _This is all too great! This is going to be an awesome year!_

JT smiled and handed Manny back her schedule. "Well?" She asked in wonderment, looking at him in the eyes once more. He met her gaze with excited eyes. "We have 4 classes together." "4? That's awesome JT! Which ones?" He thought for a minute before replying. "World History 2, Advanced MI, Chemistry, and....I forget the other one...oh yeah, Psych. And did I mention also that we have lockers next to each other?" JT smiled at Manny, but he made sure his feelings didn't show through them. At least not now, anyway. "Wow! This year's gonna be pretty fun then, isn't it? I'm glad we have so much together!" It was almost to where she was glowing with excitement, and JT didn't think he could control himself much longer. He was so excited. Then something unexpected happened: Manny leaned over and hugged JT. "It has been so long since I've seen you, I didn't get to even talk to you all summer. I'm glad you stopped to talk to me." Manny released JT from the hug and got up. "Well, I'll see ya dude. And by the looks of it, I'll be seeing ya 2nd hour." Manny began to walk away. "See ya, Manny." JT called after her. She turned around to flash him a quick smile, then left. JT was floating on cloud nine. He closed his eyes and kept reliving the past conversation with Manny, until someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, earth to JT!' he heard a guy's voice say. JT opened his eyes to find Sean standing in front of him. None other than his precious Emma was behind him. "Hey Sean, Emma. God, I just had THE BEST conversation!" He said, relieved at finally being able to let out his excitement. Emma and Sean had known about JT's hardcore crush on Manny for a long time. "I know, you were gettin' some, weren't you?" Sean smirked at his ecstatic friend. "Well, if you want to call it that, then yes, I was in fact getting some." JT smiled widely to himself again, reveling in his luck with his sweetheart. "Man, you're totally whipped up by her already, and she's not even your girl yet!" Sean laughed at him, and JT got up and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, dude, it's not like that!" He said, but knew better. Manny whipped him up whenever he saw her.

Suddenly, the bell rang for first period. JT said goodbye to his two friends and headed off to his first class, which was study hall. With JT gone, Sean snuck a quick kiss to Emma's lips. Emma, however, sunk into Sean and pulled him closer to her. They kissed for a while, then said their usual 'bye sweetie/baby' and headed off to their classes. Emma had World History 2 first period, Sean had Foods and Nutrition.

* * *

The first day had gone by quicker than any of the 4 had expected, and before they knew it the bell had rung to go home.

After they got everything from their lockers, Emma and Sean met at the front of the school. They kissed. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Sean asked, looking softly into her eyes. Emma rested her forehead on Sean's. "Well, besides for the two classes we had together, I'd say the rest of it went pretty good. And how about yours, babe?" She asked, still locked in his gaze and still resting her forehead on his. "I'd pretty much say the same. In gym we're playing floor hockey to start the year and I pretty much suck at it, but otherwise my day was great. Especially Chemistry." Sean smiled suggestively at Emma. The two had been paired up as lab partners for the semester. "Oh yeah, Chemistry. If there's anyone good at Chemistry, it's you and me sweetheart." She giggled. Sean smiled at Emma once more, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her again. He loved her so much, and knew she returned his strong feelings. As Sean was kissing her, Emma opened one eye, and was glad she did. She lightly pushed Sean off her. "What's the deal, baby? Was I doing something wrong?" He wondered, slowly backing away from her. "Oh no, Cameron, you always do everything right. It's just," she pointed behind him and Sean whirled around. "Raditch alert." The couple watched as the principal walked up the steps to the school. Then they interlaced their hands together and walked down to her car to go home.

JT walked through the halls to the front steps of Degrassi. He was going to wait there for Manny. Since they had lockers next to each other, he told her at their lockers to meet him on the front steps after school. She agreed, said she had to meet with her Trigonometry teacher after school so to wait for her there.

"Oh, hey you. I knew you'd wait." JT turned around in the direction of the soft purr and saw Manny walking down the steps, her long hair flowing behind her. "Hey, Manny." He paused, then thought of something he'd been wanting to tell her since they saw each other that morning. "Manny, did I get a chance to tell you how great you look today?" He gently asked. "Wow, thanks JT." She replied, stunned. "Yeah, I love your hair straight. It's nice." Manny thanked him again, but wondered silently why JT was suddenly flooding her with all these compliments. Suddenly JT's palms became wet with sweat. He knew it was finally his moment, he could feel it.

"Manny?" "Yeah?" She asked. "I wanted to know........." JT paused. He wasn't sure of exactly how to say it. Then it came to him. "You wanted to know what? What is it JT?" She asked, and suddenly it all just came flowing out of him. "I want to start my senior year in style. And I figure there's only one way to do that. Manny Santos, will you be my girlfriend...again?" Manny stood there, shocked, unsure of what to say. "Um...JT...." She trailed. _Oh no, here it comes again, rejection._ Um.........okay, I will." JT stood there in front of her, shocked as well. "What?" he asked, just to make sure he didn't need his hearing checked. "I said I'll be your girlfriend. I'd love to JT. Wow, didn't see that coming, but okay." Manny smiled gently, and JT thanked heaven silently. _Thank you. Wow, Manny's my girlfriend? YEAH!!! Score one for JT!_ He thought to himself. Then something really unexpected happened: she leaned over and kissed him, full on the lips. This kiss lasted longer than any of their previous kisses, and to JT seemed like it lasted an eternity. He was entranced, floating on a high cloud. He had finally gotten back the girl of his dreams.

"Bye, JT, honey. See you tomorrow." Manny started walking down the steps, and turned back quickly to blow him a kiss. Then she left to go to her car. "Bye Manny, sweetie, catch ya later." He smiled after her, sinking down on the steps for a minute. _Wait a minute now, did all of that really happen?_ JT pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Ow!" he yelped as he found out this wasn't a dream. This was reality, him and Manny's reunion was real. _Oh my god, this is so amazing!_ He thought once again as he headed to his car. He rolled down the windows, turned on KISS-FM and cranked it up, then drove home in his state of bliss.

* * *

_  
So there it is. Like I said, flames are accepted, but not enjoyed very much by me _:)_ So yeah, I am going to take this time to respond to one review I got._ **Luvdegrassi12345 **_asked in their review why Toby wasn't in this story. To answer that, Sean, Emma, JT and Manny are going to be the 4 main characters in this, so I just wanted to get their stories going first. Then I will try to find a way to bring in secondary characters, like Toby, Liberty, Kendra, Chris, Ellie and any others I think of._

As always, Erin


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, Erin again. Wow, I have 14 reviews already! 7 more on the last chapter! You guys are being good to me. And how I reward you: This chapter is a little juicy (yummy I like juice!) I wrote it all tonight cause I wanted to update again for you guys, so I hope you like it._ :)

* * *

Emma sat in her Chemistry room, staring blankly out into space. _Man, only second week and this class is already boring the hell out of me_, she thought, sighing and laying her head down. Her teacher, Mr. Wicklund, was giving a less than exciting lecture on some kind of acid. Emma laid her head down on her half of the lab table, and closed her eyes. Suddenly she arose, flipping open a notebook to a blank sheet of paper and began writing:

_Are you as bored as I am?_

She slid it over to her boyfriend Sean, who was also her lab partner for the semester. _Probably more bored than you, Em_, He wrote back.

_I don't think that's at all possible_.She argued, underlining the words 'at all'. She slid it over to him and he just laughed, pushing it back to her. So she wrote down another thought, _You wanna know what I'm thinking about right now?_ She slid it back over to Sean.

_Yeah, but let me guess first. It involves you, me, and the lab table._

Emma grabbed the notebook and laughed herself. Her boyfriend sure had an active imagination. But he had hit the nail right on the head. She wanted him there and then on that lab table, that was for sure.

_Right on, Cameron._ She slid the notebook over to Sean, and he looked up at her with a playful smirk.

_Yeah, that's all cool and it sounds wonderful. But I wonder what Wicklund would say LOL._Sean slid the notebook over to his girlfriend again, but not before he put at least four underlines and a happy face by the word 'wonderful'.

Emma laughed at what Sean had written. He could be such a goof-off. She glanced over Mr. Wicklund's head at the clock. _Oh my God, it's almost time to go!_She thought happily, nudging Sean's left shoulder. "Hey hon, check out the time! We're almost free of Wicklund and tiresome lectures of acid!" Sean leaned over to his right. "It's not like we've been doing much listening as it is, Miss Nelson." She giggled, and just then the bell rang. "And tomorrow, we will be talking about nitric acid." Mr. Wicklund said. Emma and Sean groaned. "I think that's about the first time I've heard him talk today." Sean laughed. Emma giggled in response. "Yeah, I mean, nitric acid tomorrow? What acid was he talking about today?" he added. "I don't know. All I know is I'm glad it's over." Emma replied, joining hands with Sean as they walked to their lockers.

JT and Manny stood at JT's locker, kissing. Suddenly someone walked up to them and cleared their throat. "Ahem". The couple opened their eyes and broke apart, but to their relief it was just one of their friends. "Hey JT!" "Hey Toby!" Manny stood by and giggled as the two boys high-fived and did some weird handshake they made up over the summer. "Hey Manny." Toby said when he got done greeting JT. "So I saw you two kissing, I'm assuming you're back together?" Toby wondered, looking at the both of them. "Yeah," JT smiled and picked up his girlfriend's hand, squeezing it lightly. "and it's great." "Aww, I'm so happy for you guys. You make such a cute couple." "Thanks Toby." Manny smiled first at Toby, then up at her boyfriend. JT had gone through a substantial growth spurt over the summer, so he was now quite a bit taller than Manny. The pair did look quite cute together. "How long have you been back?" Toby asked. "Since the first day of school, so it'd be a week and a half." JT smiled, still holding hands with Manny. "Well, that's all great. I'm so happy for you." Toby said.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Kendra anywhere?" He finally got out the question he had originally come over to them for. "No, why?" "I have Junior/Senior English next hour. Kendra's in my class and I need to look at her notes from yesterday for the first test. I had a doctor's appointment and I wasn't there." "Nope, nowhere. Sorry bud." JT replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Man, if I don't see her notes I'm gonna fail! And first test! Well, I'm gonna go search elsewhere. You two be good." Toby shifted his books in his hands and walked off. "Bye Toby." The two called after him, and he waved back in response. The racket in the halls began to die down as everyone filed into their classes.

"Now Mr. Yorke, where were we?" Manny asked seductively. "Well, Miss Santos, I believe somewhere around here." JT bent down and caught Manny's lips. He wrapped his arms around her skinny waist as hers snaked around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, then walked to the MI lab hand in hand.

"Hey Emma." Manny greeted her best friend. She sat in between Emma and JT. "Hey Manny." Emma looked up from her computer and smiled. "What's up?" "Oh, not much. Hey, I'm having a party after school, you and JT are invited." Emma said as she logged on to her computer. "Cool, parents still out of town?" Manny asked, logging on to her computer as well. "Duh, that's why I'm having the party!" Emma slapped her forehead, making Manny laugh. She turned to JT, who was logging on to the internet. "Hey baby, wanna go to Emma's after school?" "Sure." He said, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Fun game?" Manny tried again to get JT's attention, but failed, getting only a grunt from him. "Haven't you ever played JavaNoid on ? It's awesome!" He asked, still glued to the monitor. "No, no I don't believe I have." Manny responded, rolling her eyes and turning back to Emma. "Man, I so totally don't get JT today! I mean, only minutes ago we were making out in the hallway and now he's like practically ignoring me for a game!" Manny gushed, a little too loudly however. "Um, Miss Santos? Is there something we need to hear about?" Mrs. Kiley asked. She was the Advanced MI instructor; Snake only did the beginning class for Grade 7-8's. "No, Mrs. Kiley, nothing." Manny blushed and looked back at her computer. Emma decided to log on to the internet herself since Mrs. Kiley was watching them now. She urged Manny to do the same, so they could finish their conversation on IM.

SEANSGURLIE17: Hey Manny

2HOT4YOU: Hey Em, so you think Mrs. Kiley won't yell at us for this now?

SEANSGURLIE17: No way. So what were we talking about?

2HOT4YOU: Oh, guys and games. What is with that NEwayz?

SEANSGURLIE17: I don't know.

2HOT4YOU: So Em, how's Sean when he's playing a game? Does he pay attention to you?

SEANSGURLIE17: Well, let me put it this way Manny. I try to carry on a convo w/ him when he's playing the Sims, right? It's like talking to a brick wall.

2HOT4YOU: Yeah, that sounds like JT and Javanoid or whatever LOL. I'd never heard of the game b4 he mentioned it. It looks boring.

SEANSGURLIE17: So, speaking of JT, how long's it been now, a week and a half?

2HOT4YOU: Yeah, right on.

SEANSGURLIE: How's it going for you two? What do you think of him this time around?

2HOT4YOU: It's amazing. He's changed a lot; he's not the immature sophomore freak he was when I went out with him the first time. He's great. And plus I love how tall he is now. Sure, he's not as tall as Craig, but I like JT a lot. He's awesome.

SEANSGURLIE17: Yeah how is Craig? I haven't talked to him since he went down to Illinois.

2HOT4YOU: He's aight, although I hardly have heard from him either. He only called me once this summer.

SEANSGURLIE17: ONCE?

2HOT4YOU: Yeah, once. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that boy and his game over there.

2HOT4YOU: So you and Sean! Two and a half months till the big 2 years! Awesome girl!

SEANSGURLIE17: Yeah I know!! I'm soo excited!!!! Every day is amazing with him. I love Sean Cameron so much.

2HOT4YOU: Yeah, aww, you're so happy you and Sean are so cute! Well I gotta go, and I think you do too. Big X's and O's LOL!

SEANSGURLIE17: Thanx Manny so are you and JT! Big X's and O's to you too! Bye!

2HOT4YOU: Bye Emma.

Seansgurlie17 has signed off

2hot4you has signed off

Manny glanced over at JT's monitor. He was still on that game. She rolled her eyes dramatically and went back to her computer to log off. Luckily, the bell rang just as she signed off, and JT groaned. "I was on level 15! Only 3 more levels till I won! Stupid bell!" JT logged off of his computer and felt his fingers being nibbled on. Manny dropped JT's hand as he looked up at her skeptically. "What was that?" He asked while getting up, still looking at her weird. "Oh, I just wanted to get my boyfriend's attention since I had to give it up to a game all class." She nibbled his neck.

"So, how about that party?" she asked. "At Emma's?" JT questioned. "You were listening to me!" Manny said, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist. They then leaned their foreheads against each other. The pair just stood there in the dark classroom, forehead to forehead, eye to eye, hugging each other, until finally one of them felt like moving. "JT, come on, let's go! We don't want to get to Emma's late, and I still have to shower and do all that crap!" Manny tugged on JT's shirt. "Can I join you? I mean, showering." JT asked playfully, and Manny swatted his arm. "Get real! No you can't!" Manny giggled, and JT replied, "I was only playing, baby." "I know you were." Manny interlaced her fingers with JT's and they walked to their lockers, then out to their cars.

"See ya at the party hon. Pick me up at 5, aight?" "Ok, baby, I'll see ya. I'll be counting down the minutes till I do." JT smiled, and kissed the tip of Manny's nose, then both her fluttering eyelids. Manny felt a chill run down her spine as he kissed those places. JT was the first one to kiss her eyes like that, and she was amazed at how good it felt. She liked him so much, and was beyond glad they were together. With Craig and Sully and Spinner and all the rest of the older guys she'd hooked up with, she felt like it was just a physical thing that kept them going. But with JT, she felt an emotional connection she'd never had before. She loved it.

_

* * *

_

_Ding-Dong._

"I'll get it!" Emma shouted to no one in particular, and ran to the door. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees, and a dressy light pink tank top with black around the neckline and arms. She had her hair done in a loose ponytail, with bangs and other wisps of hair falling out all over the place. She had on black eyeliner, a little mascara, and some lip gloss. She opened the door. "Wow, baby, you look so fantastic." Sean entered the house at Emma's gesture. Sean had his hair gelled up in the front, and he wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants and a black tie. It was a semi-formal party, everyone had decided. Emma had made some calls when she got home and everyone had agreed on semi-formal.

"So, anyone here yet?" Sean asked, looking at his girlfriend with a sly smile playing on his lips. Emma looked around, pretending not to know. "No Sean, I guess you're my first guest." She said innocently. "Well, I suggest that we get this party started." Sean said, grabbing the remote control and turning on some soft, sexy instrumental music. He led Emma over to the couch and lightly pushed her down on it. "Oh Cameron, very smooth" Emma said with satisfaction as she began to sink into him. She rolled over on top of him as the kiss began to deepen. She rubbed up and down Sean's muscular arms and moaned into his mouth. "Oh, Sean, wow......But people will start coming." She lightly got herself off of him, and Sean moaned in response. "Come back, baby." But Emma kept standing, until Sean joined her in getting up. Then the doorbell rang again. Emma went to get it.

"Hey Emma, whoa. Looks like someone was gettin' a little before the people started comin'." Manny giggled. Emma blushed; followed by Sean, who was standing behind her. "You guys!" Manny squealed. "Hey you two!" JT said, coming up from the car and kissing Manny's cheek. "You get what you needed sweetie?" Manny smiled up at him. "Yeah, thanks." JT smiled back at her. "So what, you guys just gonna stand outside or what?" Sean gestured, so Manny and JT walked in the house.

A half an hour later, the house was bustling with party guests. Emma hadn't quite expected that many people over at her house, but she wasn't complaining. They were playing a Toronto hits station on the stereo in the living room, and the living room was filled with people dancing and bumping to the pulsating beats. Emma and Sean, as well as JT and Manny and several other couples, stood in the center of the living room doing the bump and grind to Snoop Dogg's 'Drop it like it's Hot'. It was getting pretty steamy in the living room, so after a couple more dances Emma decided she was going to turn on the air. But with the next song, everything cooled down.

The sweet melody of Kelly Clarkson's 'Break Away' filled the room and all the couples put their arms around each other. Emma started singing along with the song, she knew it so well. "This is my favorite song." She whispered into Sean's ear. "I know." He whispered back, making her smile. "You have a beautiful voice, Emma." Sean added. She pulled herself closer to him and just held him tight, singing with the song. "I love you, Sean Cameron." Emma whispered during an interlude. Sean pulled her back so she was facing him and smiled softly at her. "I love you too, Emma Nelson." He said before kissing her. The song just played on.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Not too mushy, I hope. I know, I'm a sucker for romance. So most of my chapters'll have at least some kissing/sweet talk in them: just be forewarned (LOL) But leave me a review, it'd be much appreciated. And next chapter or in one of the upcoming chapters, I'll probably shout out to my reviewers. So watch for your name!_

As always, Erin :)


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

_K guys, Erin's back! This chapter is kinda mushy (I told you I'm a sucker for romance LOL) so be forewarned! I'm so beyond glad how many people are liking this and have me on their author alert/favorites list. All of you are soooo great! I heart reviewers! _

_Well, I hope you like this chapter. Ok, first before you read though: This chapter is going to be a two parter. This is part one. I know, I haven't done anything like this before: But get used to it cause I might do this 2 part stuff in the future. So read and enjoy (try NEway) and leave me a nice review! K, I'll shut up now and let you guys read. _

* * *

Emma awoke Saturday Morning to rain pelting her window. _Great, just great. Now it'll make it even easier to do something today!_ She thought as she pushed back the covers and lazily stretched.

Emma sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the call last night. How good it was to hear from one of her college friends. She had gotten a phone call from Paige Michalchuk; gushing the latest about her and her boyfriend Gavin Mason, or 'Spinner'. The 'honeybees' had gotten back together at the beginning of last year. They were both going to University of Wisconsin-Madison. Paige was majoring in fashion, and Spin was undecided as of yet. Emma had heard that UW-M was a big party school, so it kinda figured that they both went there. Paige and Spinner were always the party types.

And also, Emma had heard from Manny about Craig. She hadn't ever talked to Craig personally since he left for college, it was all just hearsay. But she did hear that he was still with Ashley Kerwin, which was good. They were always cute together. Ash was going to Northern Illinois University, so the couple was in the same state but at different colleges. Craig had wanted to go to a different college than his girlfriend from the get-go. He felt like he had screwed up enough in his life already, he didn't want to screw up his college education as well. However, they were going for the same major. They both absolutely loved music, and both often used it as an escape.

"So......" Emma sighed, rousing herself from her thoughts. "What am I gonna wear today?" Emma didn't really have anything planned for the day; however, she wasn't gonna just throw on scrubs either. She was hoping her and Sean could do something later, so she wanted to make herself at least a little bit presentable. Going over to her closet, she settled on a layered light pink over dark blue tank top and slightly ripped, comfortable jeans faded to a bluish brown color. She went over to her full-length mirror and pulled her long blonde hair into two low pigtails, then put in silver hoop earrings. Then, satisfied with her appearance, started upstairs.

"Morning, sunshine." Snake greeted, with Jack in tow. The two were on their way downstairs when Emma saw them. "Morning, dad, where's mom?" Emma had become accustomed to calling Snake 'Dad'. She still thought about Shane, but since she hardly saw him decided to lend the title to Snake. "Oh, Spike's at the salon, won't be home until late this afternoon." "Alright. Morning, Jack." Emma went over to her toddler brother and listened to him say her name in his baby talk. "Hi Emma sissy!" Jack exclaimed. Emma giggled in return, ruffling Jack's already messy hair. Her little brother was so cute. "So you got any plans with Sean today sweetie?" Snake asked as Emma walked over to get some cereal. "I don't know, we'll see." She poured herself Cinnamon Toast Crunch, her breakfast usual. She loved the stuff and ate it up almost as fast as she poured. Then she went back downstairs to brush her teeth and hang out in her room some more.

Emma finished brushing her teeth, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You know what? I feel like some makeup today." She told no one in particular, wiping her mouth. She walked back into her room and applied some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, then picked up her light blue transparent phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. She took the phone over to her bed and laid down on her back, twirling one of her pigtails. She listened as the phone rang three times. "Come on, Sean, pick up." She whispered to the phone. Finally a deep heart-wrenching voice could be heard saying hello.

Emma smiled from cheek to cheek at the sound of Sean. He had such a low voice that always made her heart flutter. She gazed dreamily into the distance as he spoke to her. "Hey you." Emma cooed as sweetly as she could. "Hey babe, what's goin' on?" he asked. "Not much, how about you?" She returned the question. "I'm alright. Although I'm bored as hell. This is gonna be a long day, that's for sure." He sighed, and Emma could hear him silently asking her to get together. "Ok, Sean, do you want to do something today?" "Sure, Em. That's one of the many things I love about you. The way you know just what I'm thinking when I'm thinking it." Emma smiled again, though the first smile she was wearing hadn't left her face since the minute she had started talking to her love.

"Ok, sounds good. Wanna see a movie?" she offered. "Yeah, that sounds great. So, movie at 3?" Emma started to say goodbye, but Sean wasn't finished. "Ok, but make it a kiddie one or something we don't really wanna see." Sean asked. Emma looked at the phone confused. "What's the point of going to a movie if you don't want to see it, hon?" Sean laughed. Emma put her hand to her heart. She could listen to him laugh forever. "Well, Nelson, if you go to a movie you don't want to see, you can sit in the back and make out! There's thing I must teach you yet, young grasshopper." Emma giggled. "You're sly, Cameron. So sly." They laughed together, then said their goodbyes. Sean Cameron-Emma Nelson goodbyes were usually 5-10 minutes. "I love you Emma." Sean said into the phone, wearing a big smile himself. He loved constantly reminding his girlfriend how he felt about her. "I know," Emma responded softly, "and I love you too Sean. More than you'll ever know baby." She plastered a huge smile on her face as she responded to one of their many declarations of love.

She hung up, but not before kissing the phone so Sean could hear. He kissed the phone back, and hung up himself.

After just sitting and smiling for a few minutes, Emma jumped up excitedly. "Well, I guess today won't be so boring after all!" She thought, reveling in the possibilities that evening would bring.

* * *

JT woke up with a big smile on his face. He had just had the most wonderful dream he could ever remember having about a girl.

He was in a sea of wildflowers, holding hands with a girl, just walking. She didn't have a face, at least not in his dream. He was just walking and holding her hand. Her yellow sundress seemed to float in the breeze. She didn't have a face; however, she had a mind-blowingly beautiful body. All the sudden he saw a stunning array of flowers, picked them, arranged them in a bouquet, and handed them to the faceless beauty beside him. As he did, the face of Manuella Santos looked back up into his eyes with a big smile from ear to ear. She looked at him like that for a while, then leaned up and entranced him with the most passionate kiss he had ever received in his life.

"What a dream." JT sighed, still caught up in his fantasy. He wanted to keep his lips meshed with Manny's for as long as he could manage. He knew sooner or later he would come upon the real thing and fantasy would once again meet reality, but until then she would be enchanting him in that yellow sundress.

"So, what do I have going for today?" JT wandered over to his calendar and stared at it for a while. Bolded in a big red heart read 'Me and the beautiful Manny's one month anniversary'. "Oh wow, it's already a month?" JT asked to the empty room in disbelief. To him, it seemed like just yesterday he had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out, again. He was overcome with joy at the thought of their first 'special occasion', however. The last time they dated he couldn't remember getting to celebrate any 'occasion' with her. "So I celebrate with Manny tonight then. Awesome!" JT said, ecstatic.

He turned on the radio, and flipped to his favorite Toronto Rock station. The song playing was Van Halen's 'Why Can't This Be Love.' He began singing to it. He loved the song; it was just another excuse to get lost in fantasies of him and Manny.

_No I can't recall any love at all_

_Baby this blows 'em all away_

_It's got what it takes, so tell me why can't this be love?_

_Straight from the heart, oh, tell me why can't this be love?_

JT belted the refrain. It was so perfect for him and his wonder of a girlfriend. "I wonder if she knows it's our anniversary?" He asked the empty room once again. He picked up the black cordless in his room and dialed her number. She had a private line for her phone.

"Hello?" JT's heart stopped at her voice. It was so soft and sultry. It was a voice JT had lived for since freshman year. "Hey sweetie." JT smiled. "I had the most amazing dream about us last night." he added. "Really? What was it about?" Manny squealed, and JT could feel himself melting. He loved it when she squealed. It was so cute. Just like her. "Well, first of all, I was walking in a field of flowers." "Ok, I'm listening." Manny said softly. JT smiled again and continued. "Well, I was holding hands with this girl, who didn't have a face but had a killer body. Well, I picked some flowers and arranged them in a bouquet and handed them to her, and your face looked up into my eyes for a long time with this huge smile, then you gave me the most amazing kiss I've had in my life." "Awww, that's cute! I love it!" Manny squealed again, making JT laugh. She was so awesome. He thanked her every day for giving him a second chance to show her how he really felt about her.

"Hey baby." JT cooed, trying to get his voice as deep and sexy as he could get it. "Hey you." Manny cooed back. "Go over and lean your forehead against the wall." JT looked at the phone, confused. "Why would I do that?" "Because I am, and if you're still in the dreamy mode you can imagine we're leaning our foreheads against each other." "Oh ok. That sounds great." JT went over to the wall and leaned against it like Manny asked him to. "Are you?" She wondered aloud. "Yeah I am. It's great." JT answered, smiling dreamily and closing his eyes.

"Hey, I remembered what I was going to ask you. Did you know it's our one month today?" Manny was silent for a second. "It is?" She freaked. "Well, we gotta celebrate, and I gotta pick out something cute to wear!" "Don't worry about it babe. You could come in scrubs and slippers and you'd still be the most beautiful girl in the room." JT responded. Manny sniffed. "JT, that is absolutely so sweet oh my god!" JT smiled again, and turned so he was leaning with his back to the wall. "Baby, there's something I want to tell you." JT started, but let her cut in a response before he continued. "Yeah, what stud?" Manny giggled. JT grabbed his heart. He definitely had to let this girl know how he felt.

"I was going to wait until tonight, seeing as it's our first occasion we've ever had together. But I gotta tell you now. I know we've only been going out for a month, but I've had a hardcore crush on you for 3 years, ever since you changed your look. I was heartbroken when you dumped me sophomore year, and I'm unbelievably glad you're back in my life today and you gave me a second chance. What I want to say is; Manuella Santos, I think I'm in love with you. You mean the world to me sweetheart." Manny was sniffling on the other line at JT's speech. She was so touched that she had started to cry a little. "Oh my god! James Tiberius Yorke, I love you too! Oh my god that was so absolutely sweet oh my god!" "It's ok, Manny, don't cry." JT said passionately. "I'll pick you up at 6 ok babe?" "Ok JT." He could hear Manny wiping her eyes. "I wish I was there to wipe your eyes for you Manny. I love you so much baby." He smiled. "Ok, stud, I'll see you then." Manny said as sexily as she could, then, on a more passionate note, added "I love you too." She kissed the phone, and hung up. "Bye darling." JT said to the already hung up other end. He hung up his own phone. JT smiled once more as he felt a tear roll down his own cheek. He couldn't help it; he was in love.

* * *

_K guys, hope you liked that one. Like I said, this is the first part of a two-parter. The 2nd part will be up sometime soon (I hope) and it will be our two couple's wonderful dates. I really hope the JT/Manny phone stuff at the end wasn't too mushy pink fluffy little furry bunny cloud you get it. I don't know, I got some reviews in favor of the JT/Manny lovey-dovey stuff. (I like them 2getha too, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing them!) So I'll try to keep them together for you all. K? Cool. I'll be back, don't you worry ::devious smile::_

_Oh and keep watching for your name cause I'm gonna get reviewer shout outs up within the next 3 or so chapters. K? Cool :)_


End file.
